Life of a Vocaloid
by Kuro Chiyo
Summary: What happens when you follow the lives of the Vocaloids? The answer: this. Hatsune Miku is in love with Kaito. What will stand in her way? Will her dark side take over? And what is happening with the Master...?
1. Chapter 1

Kaito turns to Miku and says, "Miku, would you like to get some ice cream?

Miku looks up and replies, "Hai! What flavor? I love vanilla, but strawberry is also good..."

Kaito puts his arm around Miku and says, "Get any flavor you want."

"Kay," replies Miku with a laugh.

They walk to a small ice cream shop together hand in hand.

"So which flavors so you want, munchkin?" asks Kaito.

Miku thinks for a second and then answers, "I'm getting Ichigo Vanilla Swirl! And you?"

Kaito tells the cashier Miku's order and then orders himself.

"Triple scoop. One chocolate, one strawberry, and one cookie dough," chimes Kaito.

"Don't eat so much! You'll get fat!" exclaims Miku. "But I'm totally stealing the cookie dough bits!"

Kaito laughs, "Don't take all of them though!" He pays the cashier and takes both cones of ice cream. They start eating and Miku happily says,

"Wow, this is good ice cream! Want some?... Um, Kaito?"

"What? Oh, sure!" Kaito replies as he tries some of her ice cream.

Miku says, "You seem distracted today. Is something wrong?"

"No; I love ice cream so much, I just get lost in the flavor," states Kaito as he gobbles up more ice cream. Miku makes a shocked face and exclaims,

"You can't just shove it all in your mouth! You need to savor it!"

"I am!"

Miku makes a disapproving face.

"I'm sorry munchkin..." Kaito starts to eat slower.

Miku happily says, "Better. Doesn't it taste better that way?"

Kaito looks up; he has ice cream all over his face. "Much better! The cookie dough is amazing!"

"Oh, hold on... You have some ice cream on your face..." She gets a napkin and starts to wipe the ice cream off of his face.

Kaito blushes and replies, "Thanks."

"You're blushing Kaito!

"No I'm not..."

"That's okay! I promise I won't tell anyone! Oh! I just remembered something! IA is having a party tonight and she said I could bring whoever I want so... I thought you would like..."

"Okay, munchkin, but first," Kaito picks up Miku, "I need to make sure you keep your promise and don't tell anyone about today." Kaito smiles at her.

"Promise! What do you think I should wear?" Miku blushes as she speaks and Kaito carries her to his car.

"Anything you want; you'll look beautiful in anything!"

"You're the best!" Miku thinks for a couple seconds before she says, "I got this new dress the other day, so I'm excited to wear it!"

"And I know you'll look gorgeous." Kaito gently puts Miku down and opens the passenger door for her.

"Drop me off at my house so I can get changed. Then we can hit your place if you want to change. After that, it's party time!"

The drive takes five minutes, and when they arrive, Miku tells Kaito, "I'll be right back!"

"Okay." He stays in his car and listens to the radio. The classical music station starts playing a violin solo piece. Kaito starts to nod off. It takes twenty minutes for Miku to change. When she comes back, she finds Kaito asleep.

"Okay, I'm read- Kaito... You're asleep... WAKE UP!"

Kaito wakes with a start. "Hmm? Oh, hey you're- You look amazing."

"Next time, stay awake!" Then Miku adds, "Baka."

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"I bet it was the ice cream. Told you not to eat so much! Anyway, lets go."

"Okay." Kaito starts the engine.

"Do you need to change?"

"No. Unless you want to help me pick out something, this is clean. We also don't want to be late..."

"No, you look fine, Kaito."

When they arrive at IA's house, they knock and see that there is no one home.

Miku wonders, "Huh, why would it be cancelled? And I just got dressed up! This is not like IA!"

"It's fine, we can still go somewhere. How 'bout one of those parks with hiking trails? You can wear my extra shoes. IA probably had to go out; last minute things came up or something."

"Your shoes are too big for me, Kaito, I don't think the hike will work."

"We could go back to your house and get some? Or we could go someplace else?"

"Ooh! There's supposed to be this great new club downtown! I wouldn't need to change!"

"Okay, we can go hiking and watch the sunset another day." Kaito starts the engine in his car.

"Sounds great! The club is called 'Chiyo.'"

They arrive at the club after a few minutes. Kaito parks the car and opens the door for Miku.

"Why thank you, good sir!"

Kaito closes the door and smiles. "Welcome, munchkin!"

Miku worriedly looks at the line. "Wow, the line is so long... I hope we get in..."

"It probably won't take that long. Come on, lets get in line before more people come." Kaito takes Miku by the hand and walks to the back of the line.

Miku blushes. "Kay..."

Kaito pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the forehead.

Miku breaks away. "Hey, I just got a text from Luka..." Miku pulls out her phone to view the message. Just then, Meiko walks up to them.

"Hey," she says.

Kaito waves and replies, "Hi."

"Hey Meiko!" says Miku, not looking up from her phone.

"How's things going?" Meiko asks.

Kaito replies, "Pretty good."

Miku says, "Oh, looks like Luka is coming here with her new boyfriend tonight. Another new boyfriend"

"Another?" Kaito asks.

Miku added, "I'll give him two weeks."

Meiko laughs and says, "Wow, be nice. Two days."

Miku sees that she got another text. "Oh hey, she sent another text..."

Meiko asks, "What'd she say?"

"'Sorry, won't be coming tonight: just broke up with my new boyfriend.'"

Meiko laughs. "I knew it."

"New record..." Miku mumbles.

Kaito is also shocked. "Oh. That was quick..."

Meiko changes the subject. "Anyways, to the party?

"Meiko, we're at a club..." responds Miku.

"That's why, lets party!" Meiko exclaims.

The line has moved in the time they were talking. Miku says, "We're almost in!"

Meiko grabs alcohol. "Lets party!"

Miku makes a disapproving face. "Is that straight-up alcohol?"

Meiko smiles and says, "Totes. White lightning all the way."

Miku retorts, "You're crazy and going to get crazy drunk."

Kaito says, "Yeah, I don't want to do that; I have to drive this one home." He smiles and puts his arm around Miku.

Meiko says, "Daw!"

Miku's face goes red and playfully says, "Stop it!"

Meiko laughs and says, "You guys go on ahead. I'll be in a few." Meiko leisures away.

Miku and Kaito finally walk into the club.

"Soooo... Seeing your ex..." says Miku.

Kaito mumbles, "I didn't expect that."

Gakupo walks in. "You guys seen Luka?"

Miku mutters, "She's probably in a coffee shop thinking about her break up."

"She's not with you guys?" Gakupo asks.

Kaito replies, "No."

"Well drats. I'll go and try to catch her. Do you know her exact location?

Miku whips her phone out and starts texting. "Lemme text her..."

There is a small gap of silence until Miku says, "She's waiting in line to the club actually! (And she said she wouldn't come!) Says she's trying to find a new boyfriend."

Kaito asks, "Already? It's so soon..."

"Well, you know Luka..." Miku says.

"It'll be like her seventh, right?" Gakupo asks.

Miku replies, "No."

"How many then?"

"Tenth this year."

Kaito looks at her with shocked eyes. "Tenth?! That's way too many!"

Miku states, "Last year, there were thirty. Go get her, Gakupo! Maybe you'll be the one for her!"

"Naw, I look terrible today. I wouldn't be too lucky."

Kaito tells him, "You look fine, plus, there are a bunch of colored lights, so she won't be able to tell anyway."

Miku looks down. "Okay, she's gonna get so mad at me but..."

Gakupo says, "But what?"

Miku starts talking really fast. "Shehaslikedyouforfiveyearsnow,butneverthoughtyoud idsoshenevertoldyou!" She starts to slow down. "She's gonna hate me."

"What'd you say?" Gakupo asks.

"She likes you."

"Ohhh"

"Like, a lot... Go get her."

Kaito jumps in and says, "Yeah, go for it!"

Gakupo sighs, "I don't know guys... I mean, she IS Luka."

"For globs sake! The girl is in LOVE with you! She never had the courage to say anything, so she decided to fill the void with boyfriends she never loved!" Miku exclaimed.

"Miku help me. What do I do?" asks Gakupo.

"Just go outside and offer her your jacket and stay in line with her or something!"

"Oh, fine." Gakupo walks off.

Miku eyes the dessert bar. "Hey, Kaito, can you get me some of that strawberry shortcake? Oooh! Or the PUDDING! I told you I can't control myself when sweets are involved..."

"Why of course! I'll bring you a bit of both. Be right back!" Kaito walks to the dessert bar.

Miku smiles, but then says, "I'm gonna get fat..."


	2. Chapter 2

Gumi walks into the club, sneaks up behind Miku, and pokes her.

"GUMI! I haven't seen you in forever!" exclaims Miku.

"I know, right?! What're you doing here?"

"We were gonna go to IA's party, Kaito and I, but it was cancelled. Do you know anything about that?"

Kaito comes back from getting the dessert for Miku. "Here you go, munchkin!"

Gumi asks, "Isn't it here?"

Miku thanks Kaito and then says, "Wait, what?"

"She relocated the party here. Why else would everyone be here?" states Gumi.

Kaito says, "Oh, that explains it. We didn't know, we just came."

Gumi smiles. "Cool beans. Are you guys having fun?"

Miku's eyes go wide as she stuffs pudding and cake into her mouth. "Mhwmmhwame Gagamhwn mhwns mnhvmidddd?" She swallows and tries again. "Sorry. What I was trying to say was: Wait, are the Kagamine Twins invited?"

Kaito motions to Miku's face and says, "You have a little something... There."

"Never mind that! The other day, I brought out Rin's dark side! You know how she gets: homicidal psychopath. And when she's in her dark side, Len is too: with his weird servant gimmick! I get that we were programmed with dark sides to make some good songs, but it sometimes really bugs me! Gumi becomes a very unpleasant person, Gakupo and Luka are able to reduce anyone's heart to dust, Teto literally goes insane, IA and her demon self, Meiko and her odd drunk prostitute personality, even you Kaito... You get possessive, overprotective, and won't let anything stand in the way of getting what you want. But I'm the worst... I'm the "victim." My "innocence" causes great harm... I never tried for Cantarella to happen: I was just in one of my moods... Sure everybody liked the song, but I felt horrible over what I made you become, Kaito. Because when I turn to my dark side, any Vocaloids near me also turn to theirs... I don't feel so good. I think that side of me is coming... I better go to the bathroom where no one is, so I don't affect anyone else..." Miku runs crying to the bathroom.

"Miku, wait!" Kaito runs after her, but the door of the girls bathroom slams in his face. He leans against the edge of the door. "Miku, munchkin, are you okay in there?"

The sound of her weeping suddenly stops.

"Miku?" There is no response. "Miku, come out munchkin. At least talk to me, please. I hate to see you like this." There is a strange silence; Kaito knocks on the door. "Miku? Come on. Are you okay?" A thud comes from the bathroom. "Miku?! Please, are you okay?! Please come out!"

A girl walks out of the bathroom and looks at Kaito. "Is that your girlfriend, with the long blue hair?"

"Yes, is she okay?"

"Was she drinking?"

"No, why?"

"She's passed out on the floor; you might want to help her. Don't worry, there's no one else in there. Umm, bye." She leaves and Kaito walks in to see Miku on the floor. Her heart is still beating... Softly...

"Miku!" Kaito runs to her side and cradles her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He starts to lift her more when Luka walks in.

"Whooaa! Guys, the middle of the girls room is not the right place for... Wait, what's wrong with Miku?"

"I don't know. She's not waking up."

"She looks so pale... Lets take her to Dr. Takahara."

Luka and Kaito drive Miku to a hospital. She gets set up in a room, and after a few minutes, a doctor walks in.

"What do we have here?"

Miku looks pale, which brings out the black streaks of mascara that nobody bothered to wipe off her face. Her hair lays in a dull, tangled mess around her head-it's down now. She looks fragile: like she is made of paper thin glass that will shatter if the tiniest breath touched her. There was an unseen dark aura around her, slowly filling the room. Is it strong enough to affect anyone?

Kaito worriedly says, "She just passed out. I don't know what happened. She wasn't drinking. She just collapsed..."

"I see..."

Kaito pleads, "Please help her. Please."

Luka steps in and says, "Is there anyone else that could help us? We can't leave Miku like this!"

The doctor says, "It seems to me that her dark side got the better of her. The way hers is programmed, it can pressure her system like this. But the program is great for songs! I loved Cantarella: the results were so pleasing! I'm not sure why you don't try to get her like that more often! She's such a stubborn girl, but she is much more willing in her dark side. What she brings out in you makes it even more entertaining! I'll go get her a stabilizer and leave you all in here with Miku." The doctor leaves and the dark aura continues to fill the room.

Kaito quietly adds, "But her dark side seems to hurt her..."

Luks responds, "I know... Dark side hmm... We all have one; Why is Miku's so different?"

Kaito walks over to where Miku is laying motionless in the hospital bed, as pale as ever. "Miku? Honey? Can you hear me? When is the doctor going to stabilize her? I can't stand to see her like this."

The door opens and IA walks in. "When I heard the news, I had to come over! What's wrong?" IA's hair is slowly turning black. "What's wrong?" Her hair is changing more rapidly.

Luka thinks for a moment and says, "Maybe a song..."

IA starts, "I don't get i-" Her face becomes blank.

Luka screams, "IA! Doctor! Quick, Kaito, go to Miku! Go help her!"

IA's hair is completely black now. Her teeth become sharp and jagged, and a tail forms. Her eyes, though still blue, have a red gleam. An evil look comes over her face.

Luka shouts, "Kaito, now! You need to sing to Miku!"

IA changes back for a split second. "Quick! Get me out of here before-" She changes again to her demon form. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kaito starts to sing, but it's having no effect.

"Hang on, I think I know what might help." Luka runs out of the room.

IA changes back again. "It's Miku's dark side! It's changing us all! Get out of he-" She changes once more.

Kaito runs out of the room and leaves IA. "Doctor! Please, something is going wrong!"

"Is IA still in there?"

"Yes! She's also in her dark side."

"Get IA out of there! Miku's dark side is to strong to be with other Vocaloids right now!"

IA laughs monotonously from the other room.

Luka comes running back. "I brought Len and Rin. They know how to help."

"IA could easily kill Miku while she is in her demon form. Get her out first, " says the doctor.

The Kagamine Twins say, "Step aside. We'll get IA."

"Be careful," warns the doctor.

"Don't worry about it! We'll try to help Miku while we're at it!"

"Here. Take the stabilizer."

Kaito asks, "What do I do?"

The Kagamine Twins open the door. "Hope and believe!" They enter the room.

Luka tells Kaito, "Trust them."

Kaito sighs, "So I can't do anything..." He sits in a chair.

Len and Rin burst out of the room with IA, who is back to normal now. "We had to use the stabilizer on her. Miku can't be helped with it. Kaito, you need to try and sing to her."

"I tried before I had to get out."

Luka thinks aloud, "Unless..."

Kaito asks, "Unless what?"

"Unless a dark side song is sung, Miku might not get better. At the end of dark side songs, we return to normal."

Kaito says, "Lets try it."

The Kagamine Twins suggest, "Seven deadly sins?" Everyone else nods and they start to sing. Miku cries, somewhat in agony and desperation, and then she is silent again. Kaito starts to pound on the door. "Miku! Are you okay?!"

Luka sputters, "D-do we have to be in our dark sides to fully wake her?"

Rin thinks, "Maybe... Len?" and Len responds, "Yes we need to."

Luka sighs, "You know how much she's affected by Cantarella... I know she wanted to forget, but that song really can do things to her..."

They enter the room. Shadows dance on the wall and Miku wears a pained expression on her face; eyes still closed, still pale, and almost lifeless. Rin starts to get affected by the dark side, but Len is able to snap her out of it. One by one, they start to sing.

When the song finishes, Kaito whispers, "Miku...?"

Her hand twitches.


	3. Chapter 3

Some color returns to Miku's face and her hair regains its usual shine.

Luka asks, "Is she okay?" as she wipes the mascara off of Miku's face.

Kaito runs over and holds her hand. "Miku... It's all okay now, we're here," he says in a whisper.

Miku makes a soft short moan.

Rin says, "Our work here is done!" And Len follows with, "You guys can take it from here." They both leave.

Miku's eyes flew open, as if in shock. She softly says, "What's going o-..."

Kaito kisses her on the forehead and whispers, "Shh, it's okay."

Miku looks over and sees Luka. "L-luka? What's happ-? Why am I here?"

Kaito answers for her, "You were in your dark side, but you're okay now." He proceeds to sit on the bed next to her.

Miku wears an expression that shows fear and shock. "What?!"

Luka sits on the other side of the bed. "Yeah, it was pretty crazy."

Miku looks down. "I better not ask... I'm so sorry... I knew I was a monster..."

Luka exclaims, "Don't think like that!"

Kaito blurts, "You are not a monster! Don't you dare say that Miku!"

Miku smiles. "No. I can't control myself. Why do you think I was so sad after Cantarella? It almost killed Len! You, Kaito, turned into almost as big a monster as I was! And I just let it happen..."

Luka grabs Miku's shoulders. "Miku, stop. It's not your fault for anything. We love you. We need you. Don't be like that." She releases her grip.

Kaito hugs Miku and whispers in her ear, "It's not your fault, okay? I love you no matter what."

Luka continues, "Where would we be without you?"

There was a long pause. After a while, Miku says, "I need dessert..."

Luka leaps up and exclaims, "On it!" and leaves.

Miku asks, "When can I leave this place?"

Kaito smiles and kisses her on the head. "As soon as the doctor says you're okay."

At that moment, the doctor walks in. "Oh! I see... that you are looking better? Is she feeling better? If so, um, your shoes are by the door and you are welcome to leave at any time."

Kaito asks, "Miku?"

She replies, "Lets go," as she gets up and slips on her shoes, "I'm hungry."

As they exit, Kaito asks, "Do you want to wait for Luka?"

Luka is coming down the hallway, quickly, with a cake box in her hand. "Am I on time?"

Miku looks at her. "Luka. You didn't have to do that. But it's cake, so lets find a table."

Luka wanders for a bit, then finds an empty table. Kaito pulls out the chair for Miku.

Miku says with a weak smile, "I want that piece, with the strawberry. And maybe we can have that hike today..."

"I think we can do that after you rest," he says.

Miku checks her phone. "Hey, I just got a text from the master. We're having a surprise concert this Friday. And he included the set list also."

Luka smiles and leans forward. "So aren't you gonna show us?"

Miku holds up her phone for Luka and Kaito to see. The list is as shown:  
1. World is Mine-Miku  
2. Popipo-Miku  
3. Alice in Musicland-All  
4. Bad End Night-All  
5. Song of Combustion Potato-Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Meiko  
6. Ievan Polka-Miku

and Cinderella-Len, Rin  
8. Cendrillon-Len, Rin  
9. Cantarella-Miku, Kaito  
10. Just be Friends-Luka  
11. The Lost Lovers-Miku, Rin  
12. Female Ninja-Miku, Rin  
13. Magnet- RinxLen, GakxLuka, MikuxKaito.

Miku looks back at her phone. "Hold on a sec; there are encore songs."

She holds out her phone again so the others can see the following list:

RingxRingxRing-Teto

Six Trillion Years and a Night- IA

Trick and Treat-Len, Rin

Luka says, "Good set list."

Miku realizes something, and says, "Hey Luka, how did it go with Gakupo?"

Luka looks at her. "How do you know about that?"

Miku smiles and says, "I told him to go wait with you. Aaaaaaaand that you like him..."

Luka bursts out, "You TOLD HIM?!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Luka laughs. "Just kidding! That was the best night of my life! Aside from your dark side problems."

There is a long pause as everyone finishes their cake.

Miku breaks the silence. "Well, we should get going."

Luka replies, "Okay, see you guys later."

Everyone leaves. A couple minutes later, Miku gets a text.

"Shoot."

Kaito asks, "What is it?"

"They scheduled a tune up for today. I hate those! I still haven't gotten used to seeing a limb easily being popped off for inspection and then being snapped back into place. I mean, I know we're not human and all, but still. And then they sometimes hire those creepy otaku scientists!"

Kaito shivers. "Yeah..."

"At least we'll be able to see what costumes we'll wear for the concert."

Miku and Kaito drive to the offices where the tune ups are performed. When they walk into the building, Miku exclaims, "Yes! The creepy otaku guys aren't here! Oh... But it's my turn. Wish me luck."

Kaito only manages, "I'm sorry."

Miku bravely walks to the separate room and meets the scientist.

"So, regular procedure? Because if there's one where you don't have to take me apart, that would be excellent."

The scientist responds, "No, same as always"

"Drats!"

The scientist laughs. "Hmmm... It says here that you were at the hospital earlier..."

"Oh it was nothing..."

The scientist gives her a disapproving look. "Really?"

"I'm fine now, right? Can you just get this over with?"

The procedure continues; Miku's parts are examined, and no harm seemed to come to her from the night before. Miku wears a look on her face worthy of the sword, Excalibur.

"This is weird"

The scientist grabs a headset and puts it on Miku. "Well, that part is done now. It is time to program your dances. Lie down."

She follows the command and the scientist pushes a button on a machine. Numbers scroll behind Miku's eyes as she is being programmed. After a while there is a small noise signifying the completion.

The scientist says, "You are done. If you want to see your costumes for the concert, go to the room at the end of the hall. If not, you can leave."

Miku jumps up and runs out of the room. "Finally!"

She walks to the room at the end of the hall and finds Kaito waiting for her.

He smiles. "Hey munchkin! How did it go?"

"Eh, same as always. Creepy. Especially when they take your head off..."

IA walks into the room. "Hey guys! Done with your tune up?"

Miku replies, "Yeah. How did yours go?"

IA responds, "It was one of my first times... How do you manage to keep up with it? I had the male otakus." She shivers.

Miku looks horrified as well. "I'm so sorry. They probably wanted to check you out because you're newer. They are so creepy..."

There was a long pause. IA breaks the silence.

"So, did you guys check out your costumes yet?"

Miku replies, "Not yet. Why don't we do that now?"

Miku, Kaito, and IA all look at the costume slideshows on a small computer.

Miku exclaims, "Yes! No humiliating costumes!"

Everyone else laughs. Miku continues, "So, is everyone excited for the concert?

Kaito responds, "I guess."

Miku looks worried. "You seem troubled, Kaito."

"It's nothing," he smiles, "it's all good."

"You sure, honey?"

"Yeah. I just have some things to do. I'm fine, though."

"What do you need to do?"

He changes the subject, "Is that a new pair of shoes?"

"I know I told you to notice, but don't change the subject. But they are, in fact, new. Back to you."

"Lets go out to dinner tonight."

"Come on! Just tell me what's on your mind!"

He mumbles, "It's sort of a surprise."

"Surprise? For me? Oh, tell me tell me tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He lowers her into a dip, their faces close together. "Well..."

IA butts in. "He has your babies!"

Kaito drops Miku. "What?!"

Miku exclaims, "I thought you promised never to bring that up again!"

IA is laughing her head off in the corner.

Kaito looks confused and says, "What is this? What about babies? I do not have kids!"

Miku says, "Inside joke. IA, you baka! Just get on with what you were saying, Kaito."

"Hmmm... No, I can't. Trust me, it will be worth the wait."

"Come on! I really want to know!"

"Hatsune Miku, do you trust me?"

Shocked that he used her full name, she replies, "Y-yes!"

"Then trust me that it will be worth it"

"Okay..."

He kisses her.

IA is still laughing in the corner.

"Ha! Babies..."


End file.
